el diario de trixie
by ilana storm
Summary: espero que les gute
1. Chapter 1

El diario de trixie….AVANCE

Holaaaa a todos , bueno esto es un fic de relatos reales., algunos me pasaron a mi y otros a mis amigas , bueno es solo un avance , habrá una próxima historia pronto , y otro capitulo de another , dejare para ultimo días de escuela e colegio . bueno DISFRUTEN.

ESTOY MUY CONTENTA¡! , mis padres me compraron una bicicleta de princesas.. dije la pequeña y tierna niña trixie, pues ya tenia 7 años¡!. Esta muy contenta de crecer .

Al mes siguiente su madre murió por un rayo que le cayo , por tener una sombrilla en una finca.

La pequeña trixie estaba muy triste¡!

Y para que no se sintiera le compraron su primera babosa.

Pero al otro mes su hermano y padre murienron . a si quedando solo con su abuela.

Su abuela estaba muy enferma y la pequeña trixie siempre lloraba que hacia sentir mas triste a su abuela.

A si que la pequeña trixie se fue de la casa , pero sin saber que un hombre la atraparía, desde ese momento empezaron a prostituir a trixie , se cortaba , siempre escuchaba esos ruidos que eran espantosos para una niña de 7 años, a si que le regalaron un diario . la pequeña trixie empezaba a llorar mientras escribia y sus ahoros se los gastaba en mas diarios . este es uno de ellos¡!. Y empieza asi…

_Continuara_

Que tal? Algunos no les gustara se los aseguros pero el final . todos lo amaran¡!


	2. final

EL DIARIO DE TRIXIE

"No lo puedo creer, porque mi mama tenia que morir?por qué? Ella no hiso nada malo decía la pequeña trixie mientras lloraba"

No te preocupes mi pequeña trixie por eso te trage este regalo – el papa se lo entrega a trixie.

¡wow! Una babosa

Si , como le quieres llamar?

Bluuster (como se escribe?) ya que mi mama se llamaba bluu y tu papa uster

Genial nombre.

Oye hermana – gritaba desde lejos uus.

Si?

No estes triste .., al menos estaras con nosotros.

Si.

Al rato una fuerte tormenta cayo , un carro se solto y vino hacia mi casa , y asi matando a mi padre y hermano.

La policía vino y me llevaron donde mi abuela , dijieron que si mi abuela moria me llavarin a un orfanato para mi eso era lo peor del mundo.

Vive tres años con mi abuela, mi abuela estaba muy enferma y yo siempre mantenía muy triste y no sabia que eso le cortaba tiempo de vida , al terminar el grado cuarto tome la decisión de irme de casa y asi lo ise.

Traje mi mochila de escuela con algunos libros del grado 5 para aprender y ropa .

Pero cuando iva caminando un carro negro paso por mi lado y me taparon la nariz y la boca con su mano y asi me desmalle .

No recuerdo nada desde entonces…

Cuando desperté estaba amarada .

Con que alfin despertaste trixie .

Quien eres?

Mira aquí se hace lo que yo dijo y alparecer ya estas creciendo , a si que nos sirves.

Para que?

Para que te prostituyamos

NO NO NO.

Si , ya que res virgen eres mas valiosa.

Y para que no te aburas ten este diario . es lo único que tendras hoy , si haces bien las tareas de dare de comer , tu trabajo comienza ya.

Desde ese dia prostituyeron a trixie hasta cumplir 15 años.

En ese los descubrieron y la policía vino ayudar a todas las chicas que se encontraban allí.

Trixie estaba muy sola pues al parecer ya no tenia familia asi que se iria a un orfanato .

Pero de repente un chico llamo por trixie.

Trixie recordó quien .., era su mejor amigo de la infancia eli shane.

h-hola trixie.

ELI?

Si , me entere de lo que te paso . lo siento , asi que vine a ayudarte , te puedes quedar en mi casa.

Si.

Después de un tiempo , días , semanas, meses se ivan a casar aquella parejita.

Ya aquel en el dia de la boda .

Ya apunto de besarse .

Eli le dijo "ya se acabo tu sufrimiento , no olvides anotarlo en tu diario . TE AMO TRIXIE"

Trixie sonríe y dice "yo igual"

Y después se dan el beso declarando su amor

Fin.

Bueno ya este fic termino próximo para actualizar seria another , quiero que me respondan a algo ¿ganaron el año escolar? No les de pena decirlo y yo si ._. .

Bueno

Bye bye


	3. final aternativo

EL DIARIO DE TRIXIE

"No lo puedo creer, porque mi mama tenia que morir?por qué? Ella no hiso nada malo decía la pequeña trixie mientras lloraba"

No te preocupes mi pequeña trixie por eso te trage este regalo – el papa se lo entrega a trixie.

¡wow! Una babosa

Si , como le quieres llamar?

Bluuster (como se escribe?) ya que mi mama se llamaba bluu y tu papa uster

Genial nombre.

Oye hermana – gritaba desde lejos uus.

Si?

No estes triste .., al menos estaras con nosotros.

Si.

Al rato una fuerte tormenta cayo , un carro se solto y vino hacia mi casa , y asi matando a mi padre y hermano.

La policía vino y me llevaron donde mi abuela , dijieron que si mi abuela moria me llavarin a un orfanato para mi eso era lo peor del mundo.

Vive tres años con mi abuela, mi abuela estaba muy enferma y yo siempre mantenía muy triste y no sabia que eso le cortaba tiempo de vida , al terminar el grado cuarto tome la decisión de irme de casa y asi lo ise.

Traje mi mochila de escuela con algunos libros del grado 5 para aprender y ropa .

Pero cuando iva caminando un carro negro paso por mi lado y me taparon la nariz y la boca con su mano y asi me desmalle .

No recuerdo nada desde entonces…

Cuando desperté estaba amarada .

Con que alfin despertaste trixie .

Quien eres?

Mira aquí se hace lo que yo dijo y alparecer ya estas creciendo , a si que nos sirves.

Para que?

Para que te prostituyamos

NO NO NO.

Si , ya que res virgen eres mas valiosa.

Y para que no te aburas ten este diario . es lo único que tendras hoy , si haces bien las tareas de dare de comer , tu trabajo comienza ya.

Desde ese dia prostituyeron a trixie hasta cumplir 15 años.

En ese los descubrieron y la policía vino ayudar a todas las chicas que se encontraban allí.

Trixie estaba muy sola pues al parecer ya no tenia familia asi que se iria a un orfanato .

Pero de repente un chico llamo por trixie.

Trixie recordó quien .., era su mejor amigo de la infancia eli shane.

h-hola trixie.

ELI?

Si , me entere de lo que te paso . lo siento , asi que vine a ayudarte , te puedes quedar en mi casa.

Si.

Después de un tiempo , días , semanas, meses se ivan a casar aquella parejita.

Ya aquel en el dia de la boda .

Ya apunto de besarse .

Eli le dijo "ya se acabo tu sufrimiento , no olvides anotarlo en tu diario . TE AMO TRIXIE"

Trixie sonríe y dice "yo igual"

Y después se dan el beso declarando su amor

Fin.

Bueno ya este fic termino próximo para actualizar seria another , quiero que me respondan a algo ¿ganaron el año escolar? No les de pena decirlo y yo si ._. .

Bueno

Bye bye


End file.
